


First date

by Edom



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edom/pseuds/Edom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first drabble, just some fluff about a package.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First date

Justin walked into the loft, almost stumbling over the package that was placed on the floor outside the door.  
He bent down to pick it up; he didn't remember ordering anything, but then, it could have been Brian.  
When he saw that it was addressed to him, he got excited and ripped open the box.   
When he finally got it opened, he sat looking at the blue cashmere sweater that emerged from under the tissue paper.  
There was a note attached and it said: Change into this. We are going out tonight and I want you looking pretty for me.


End file.
